As Good As A Brother
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Greg is in danger and Nick blames himself, their frendship is put to the test and if Greg survives, will he still see Nick as a Brother? no slash, please review!:D
1. Chapter 1: Protection

**A/N: I apologise for my lack of scientific Knowledge, it's definitely not one of my strong points :P  
>I am also English, so sorry if I use any English words that the CSI's may not use :S<strong>

**This is my first CSI fan fiction so please, please, please review, I would be so grateful and I hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part if the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Franchise. **

**Chapter 1 : Protection **

Greg Sanders was in an extremely good mood. He had finally finished all of his processing work from the past 48 hours and was relieved he could finally go home after working some hard overtime. The volume of his IPod turned was high and the latest Marylyn Manson was blasted into his ears. He glided around , often making little gestures to the beat of the music as he gave his DNA lab on last tidy round before heading towards the locker room.

He bumped into Hodges on the way who looked a bit flustered. _Probably trying to find Grissom so he can kiss his ass some more _Greg thought with a bit of an evil smirk. He and Hodges had never really got on, especially since Greg had started his felid training as It meant he was now of a higher rank than Hodges.

"I'm surprised you're not deaf you know" Hodges shouted just loud enough for Greg to hear him.

Greg just stuck his tongue out if him, childish he knew, but he didn't have the energy to start a fight with Hodges right now, he just wanted to go back to his apartment after God knows how many hours of working, he'd lost count.

He headed straight for his locker and pulled out his bag and jacket. After shutting off his IPod and stuffing it on his bag, he was just taking off his lab coat when Nick and Warrick entered the room laughing and smiling about something. They came to a halt and Nick looked at Greg with a slight hint of curiosity.

"You're still here?" he said, it came out more of a question than I statement.

"I think so" Greg said, pretending to sound unsure. "Hang on I'll check" and he started to pat himself all over, as if checking he was still in existence. "Yeah still here" he concluded and beamed up at Nick, who was looking at him arms crossed and an eyebrow hitched up. Warrick stood sniggering behind him.

"Don't worry I'm just about to head off" Greg explained pulling on his jacket.

Warrick said something about having to finish off a report and gave a swift wave goodbye, leaving Greg and Nick alone in the room.

"Productive day?" Greg asked Nick inquisitively. "You catch your guy?"

Greg was referring to serial killer Ethan Hartley. Hartley was an evil being who would lure innocent young girls back to his domain and murder then for reasons which weren't really apparent, Hartley would always take the ring off the girl he killed and keep it, sort of like a souvenir. Greg found it sick how people did such things just to get their kicks.

Nick and Grissom had been on the murders case for weeks and it seemed they weren't ever going to find him until Greg managed find some of Hartley's DNA on one of the girls rings. He had immediately dashed off the show Grissom and combined with some evidence Archie had found on a security camera they knew of Hartley's location. Then Nick had gone with Brass and some of his cops to Hartley's house to try and put his sick thrills to rest.

"Yeah you could say that" Nick replied a bit hesitantly. "I managed to find him trying to escape over the back wall of his garden, but he couldn't get over so he decided to pull his gun on me instead" he recalled.

Greg's eyes widened as he became engrossed in Nick's story. Although Greg would never admit it to Nick it always made Greg feel a little uneasy whenever Nick or any member of the team for that matter, went into a situation like confronting a serial killer and could end up potentially getting hurt…or killed. He would always worry about them in that situation, and Nick was his best friend which made it slightly worse.

"…but I managed to take him down first" Nick said a little triumphantly, patting his gun holster.

Greg looked down at Nick's gun, he hated guns and everything they stood for, they made him feel uneasy. That was the one thing Greg didn't like about his field training, was learning how to use one. If it was up to Greg he'd refuse to have one. _But it's for your own protection_; Catherine would always argue to him, after that he would easily give in.

"So…he's dead?" Greg asked cautiously.

"Well yeah, come on man the guy kind of deserved it" Nick retaliated.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Greg said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's just; I still don't like the thought of having to take a life, no matter what they've done"

"Your too nice for your own good sometimes, do you know that?" Nick smiled clapping Greg on the back as he moved by to get to his own locker.

Greg smiled and was zipping up his jacket when his stomach let out a small growl. Nick turned to look at him while Greg blushed a little embarrassed.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Eerrrm" Greg said trying to think back. "I can't remember, I have been here for hours, Ecklie can be a real slave driver sometimes" he exclaimed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Don't worry I'm leaving now, going back home for a nice meal and some rest, and a shower, I probably stink" he added trying to ease Nick's look of concern. Nick could be like an over protective older brother sometimes.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then" Nick smiled over at Greg.

"Yeah see ya" Greg smiled back. He shoved his hands into his pockets and wondered out of the room.

Nick turned back and started to rummage around in his locker_. Maybe I should have told him the whole story._ Nick contemplated to himself. The young lab rat was like his younger brother after all so Nick usually told him everything. _Maybe I should have told him exactly what Hartley said to me._ Nick shook his head. _Nah Hartley's gone now, there's nothing he can do. _He closed his locker and went off down the hall to find Grissom, blissfully unaware of the fact that Greg was currently being followed down the street by two strange men.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**A/N: Here we go second chapter, I hope you Enjoy and please review :D  
>Poor, poor Greggo…<strong>

**Chapter 2: Taken **

Greg stepped out of the crime lab and into the dark night hanging over Las Vegas; well it would have been dark if it wasn't for the various bright lights coming from all the clubs and casinos. Greg loved the Las Vegas nightlife, it was a great atmosphere and all the different coloured lights illuminated to streets. The cheers from people who had won the big money in the casinos and couples just hanging out. That was the good side, unfortunately working in a crime lab, he also knew the bad side, but he didn't want to think about that.

Greg's apartment was in fair walking distance from the lab, he enjoyed walking, gave him time to think. He also remembered that he didn't actually have anything to eat at home and decided to stop at a grocery store to get something.

As Greg walked around the store he thought he spotted two tall, muscular men looking over the top of the isles at him, but he couldn't be sure because they were wearing big black sunglasses._ Wait its dark outside, why would they me wearing sunglasses?_ Greg thought suspiciously. As a CSI in training he had begun to notice unusual things easily, but he thought nothing more of it and went to pay for his food. He didn't notice the two men leave the store behind him.

Greg walked home eagerly wanting to get back to the familiarity of his own apartment, to use his own shower and sleep in his own bed. It was quiet down his street, just the bark of a dog, or screech of a cat now and then, however Greg couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He heard the sudden snap of a twig behind him, and spun round.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly, but he was alone. _Man you're going crazy _he told himself_._

A hedge quivered but Greg just assumed it was the wind and carried on walking.

He hurried to his apartment block and bounded up the stairs, two at a time. When he reached his door he placed his grocery bag on the floor and fumbled about in his pockets for his key. He spun round once more as the floor boards behind him gave a whining creek.

"Is somebody there?" Greg called down the hallway, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

_You're losing it Greggo_ he told himself after locating his keys and entering his apartment. He through his keys down on the coffee table and placed the groceries in the kitchen.

"Right, shower I think?" he said talking to himself now.

He wondered back through the living room only to find that his keys were now on the floor.

"That's not where I left you" Greg said with puzzlement.

He bent down and picked them up and was about to put them back on the table when he froze, he had heard a soft thud come from his bedroom. He put down his keys and cautiously made his way to the bedroom, growing slightly more scared the closer he got. He placed one hand on the door and opened it with a small creek, he dared not look.

At the end of the bed Greg saw the tall, muscular silhouette of one of the men who had been looking at him in the store. Greg eyes widened with fear.

"Hey there Greggo" the man said with an evil grin.

Greg's mouth fell open, he wanted to call for help but no one would hear. He turned and frantically ran towards the apartment door but came to a halt when he saw the other man who had been at the store guarding it. There was no way he could fight him off; he was much bigger than Greg. He had one man behind him and one blocking his only exit, he was trapped.

"W- What d -do you want?" Greg stuttered helplessly, scouring the room with his eyes for his cell phone.

"Looking for this?" the man stood at the door asked, holding Greg's phone in his hand. The man through it one the floor and with one big stomped crushed the phone to pieces.

"Oops" he smirked sarcastically, laughing slightly at Greg who had begun to shake with fear.

"How rude of us" the man behind Greg began. "Let me introduce us, I'm Dan and this is James" Dan said indicating to the man by the door, who gave Greg a small wave.

"P-p-please just leave me alone, just go, I won't tell anyone I swear" Greg was begging now.

"Sorry kid, bosses orders" James said moving away from the door and towards Greg.

"Yeh" Dan said also moving towards Greg. "The boss says he has a few games he wants to play with you".

"Well you can tell him I'm not in the mood" Greg yelled seeing his opportunity, he ran for the door.

But James was too quick for him. Greg let out a cry of pain as James fist made hard contact with his chest, knocking the air out of Greg's his lungs as he fell to the floor. He propped himself up with one arm, the other holding his chest, his breathing growing more rapid.

"And here we were hoping you'd come quietly" James sighed at Greg sounding disappointed.

"Tut, tut, tut" Dan said menacingly "Now that just won't do"

With that Greg saw him reach down to retrieve something he had hidden behind the couch. It was a long thin baseball bat. Dan slowly moved it above his head.

"Please no!" Greg cried, but it was too late.

CRACK

Greg felt an unbearable pain as the bat made contact with his head. He fell to the floor and could feel cold blood running down the side of his face, another cry due to another blow to his chest causing more pain, he curled himself up in a weak attempt to protect himself, but his vision began to go blurry. _No come on stay awake, you even more vulnerable if you're unconscious. _But he lost the fight and was consumed by the dark.

"He's out" James confirmed, he knelt down to check Greg's pulse. "He's still alive" he told Dan reassuringly. 

"Good, now let's get out of here, the boss it waiting." Dan commanded. "You take him and I'll make sure the coast is clear"

James nodded and managed to lift the young man's limp body into his arms with ease, he weighed less than he looked. He quickly followed Dan out of the apartment and down the stairs; it was now fairly late at night so it was no surprise that they didn't run into anyone. Dan walked casually over to the car and after checking the coast was clear signalled for James to bring Greg forward. Dan opened the trunk of the car and James carelessly plonked Greg inside.

"I'll drive" Dan said opening to car door and getting inside.

"Nighty night Greggo" James whispered into Greg's ear. "Hope it's not too much of a bumpy ride" and with that he slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the passenger seat next to Dan.

"Step on it" he instructed and Dan made the car engine roar into life.

Back in the trunk Greg lay very still, oblivious to what was going on or where he was, just trapped powerless inside the darkness of his own mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

**A/N: Chapter 3, what happens when Nick realises something's wrong?  
>Hope you're enjoying it so far and please review :D<strong>

**Chapter 3: Fear**

Nick pushed the end call button on his cell for what must have been at least the tenth time. He had tried to call Greg about an hour after he had left the crime lab to make sure that he had got home alright and had something to eat. After the third time Nick just assumed he must have fallen asleep and gave up.

It was now the next morning and he still couldn't get hold of Greg, he was starting to worry.

"Hey Nick, have you seen Greg?" Sara asked approaching him. "I have some stuff for him to process but he's not in his lab"

"No I haven't, he's not answering his phone, which is odd because I thought he was surgically attached to it"

Sara smiled at him in agreement. "He's probably still asleep, he has been working a lot the past few days"

"Yeah you're probably right, I best go round there and tell him to get his lazy ass out of bed before Ecklie finds out"

"Haha well good look with that" Sara said patting Nick on the arm as she walked on by into Grissom's office.

Nick hitched an eyebrow , he wondered if his and Greg's theory about Sara and Grissom having a thing going on was true. Sara seemed to be going to Grissom's office a lot recently, but there was no time to think about that now.

He arrived at Greg's apartment block in what seemed like no time and climbed the stairs not sure what he was going to find. As he rounded the corner he came to a sudden halt as he realised the door to Greg's apartment was slightly open. _That's odd_ Nick thought as he stepped forward and gave the door a slight nudge. The door opened slowly at first and then got stuck, something was lodged underneath it Nick noticed ,he bent down the examine it.

"Greg's cell phone?" he said thinking allowed.

He slipped through the door and looked around.

"Greg?" he called uncertainly, but there was no reply.

"Gr-" he was about to call out again, but the sight of a small pool of blood on the floor was brought to his attention.

"Oh my God" Nick exclaimed as he ran over to look at the blood. It was still fairly fresh he observed. Nick was running around the apartment now shouting Greg's name and searching every room but he could not be found. His eyes grew wide with fear. Greg's door open, phone smashed, blood on the floor, not turning up for work, not being able to contact him for around 12 hours. Something was seriously wrong. So ,so, so wrong.

Nick dived into his pocket and pulled out his cell immediately dialling Grissom's number.

"Come on, come on" Nick mumbled impatiently, biting his nails waitng for Grissom to pick up.

"Hello" Grissom's calm voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Grissom, its Nick. Listen I'm in Greg's apartment and I can't find him and there's blood and…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Nicky" Grissom urged, Nick hadn't realised how fast he was talking. "Now take a depth breathe and calmly tell me what's going on"

Nick steadied his breathing and told Grissom all about how he had tried and failed to get hold of Greg and what he had found in the apartment. Grissom stayed silent listening intently, hanging on every detail.

"I'm sorry but it sounds like we've got a kidnapping on our hands" Grissom concluded.

"Ohh" Nick moaned rubbing his eyes. How could Grissom sound so calm, this is Greg they were talking about. He could be hurt…he could be dead…

"Ok, you stay there and try to collect anything that might help us, I'll talk to the others and then send Catherine down to help you" Grissom said ,taking charge.

"Alright" Nick croaked and then he hung up.

After quickly going back to his car and retrieving his work kit, Nick started to get to work. It felt so strange having to process his best friend's house as a potential crime scene. He was determined to do everything right as it could make the difference between finding Greg or not.

Greg. He must feel so scared, so alone. Nick couldn't bear the thought of it. God knows what he was going to do to the guy who had taken Greg when he found him. He was pulled back from his thoughts as he felt a light hand placing itself on his shoulder.

"Nicky" he recognised it to be Catherine's gentle voice, he hadn't even noticed her slip through the door.

"Hey Cath" he smiled at her trying to give her some reassurance, she had a look of sheer worry on her face and slight redness in her eyes, had she been crying ?

"What you got so far" she asked lowering her hand and looking around the room.

"Well I bagged Greg's phone and took a swab from the blood pool on the floor." He saw Catherine wince slightly at the sight of it.

"But, you know it's not that big a pool, so I don't think any injury would be fatal" Nick stated trying to find a positive side, even if it was minor.

"Who would want to take Greg?" Catherine questioned solemnly.

"Oh Cath it's all my fault" Nick blurted out suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" she said looking at him bemused. Nick took a deep breath.

"You know yesterday I had to take down that killer Ethan Hartley?" Catherine nodded to show she was following him.

"Well, before I pulled the trigger he warned me not to do it, because he swore some kind of revenge on me, something that would make me suffer, what if this is it? What if this is his revenge?" Nick looked down at the floor helplessly .

"But Hartley's dead" Catherine said not fully understanding.

"Well he could have easily had an accomplice, some pre thought of plan to get his revenge" Nick pointed out.

Catherine stayed silent for a while as she pondered this.

"Ok you take what you've got back to the lab to be processed and I'll go take a look around the bedroom, and tell Grissom what you just told me" she quickly added.

Nick nodded, collected his kit and headed back to his car. He flopped into the driver's seat and banged his head a few times on the steering wheel, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Don't worry Greg, we're going to find you" he said, nearly praying. He started the car and headed back to the lab.

Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of Vegas, Greg Sanders was beginning to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4: This Can't Be Real

**A/N: What happens when the kidnappers bring Greg to their destination?  
>I hope I've described this chapter well enough so you understand what's going on :S<br>Please review :) x **

**Chapter 4: This Can't Be Real**

Greg's eyelids fluttered open, but it didn't make much of a difference because even with his eyes open he couldn't see anything. He groaned as he tried to remember what happened. Why exactly did he have a dull throbbing pain in his head? He slowly moved his arm to drape over his chest it hurt to put pressure on it, one of his ribs was defiantly broken or at least cracked. He kicked his leg out suddenly to try and see how much space he had, there wasn't a lot as his foot came into contact with something that sounded like metal. He had his ear pressed gently against the floor to see what he could hear, the soft humming noise of an engine.

_Those men_ he remembered, _they must have put me in the trunk of a car._ A rush of fear and claustrophobia suddenly overcame Greg's body and he started to kick and punch the metal loudly. _No this can't be happening; this isn't happening wake up Greg wake up!_ He was trembling uncontrollably not knowing what to do.

"Help!" he yelled in a desperate attempt "Somebody please help!" His eyes were stinging as he fought to hold back the tears.

"Be quiet you little brat!" A muffled yell came from in front of him, one of the men.

"Please, don't do this just let me go!" Greg called back his breathing rapid.

"Shut up or I'll have to come back there with the bat again!" the voice yelled filled with rage.

After that Greg remained silent and not moving he didn't want to aggravate them anymore. He just lay in the dark huddled up as much as he could listening to the soft humming noise of the engine. Tears now silently falling, he couldn't help it he didn't know where they were going or what they were going to do to him; he didn't even know why they wanted him. He wondered if the others had even noticed he had gone. _Nick will have_ he thought, _he worries about me, he'll find me, he'll save me, _and with that the stress and exhaustion got too much for him and he plunged back into the darkness.

….

Greg jerked his eyes open and grimaced as he felt a sharp sting across his cheek. James was stood over him arm pulled back getting ready to slap Greg again.

"Ok, ok I'm awake!" Greg cried but the man decided to hit him again just for the hell of it.

"Get out" James snarled through his gritted teeth and Greg instantly did as he was told not wanting to risk getting another smack.

Before Greg even have time to register where he was or get the chance to run for it James grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back putting them in some cuffs. Then someone else (Dan) came from behind him and put on a blindfold.

"It's all a surprise" Dan whispered, which shook Greg to his very core.

"Well…start walking" James laughed shoving Greg so hard he lost balance and toppled over into the dirt.

"In case you didn't realise, I can't exactly see where I'm walking too" Greg spat, he knew he was playing a risky game by answering back but he didn't want them to think he was totally weak.

"Oh I'm sorry" James growled sarcastically and with that he grabbed hold of Greg's hair, pulling him up onto his feet and practically dragging him along as Greg winced behind him.

Greg heard a door open and he was pulled inside, inside what he didn't know.

"Ah hello Gregory how nice to finally meet you" Another male voice which he didn't recognise. He heard the clop of the man's feet as he walked across the floor towards him.

"I can't say the feeling's mutual" Greg replied causing James to pull on his hair harder.

"That's no way to talk to your host" the man replied in mock disappointment. "Put him over there."

James dragged Greg across the room and un-cuffed one of his hands and cuffing him onto something else. He ripped off his blindfold and Greg started to blink rapidly trying to accustom to the light. He saw the thing he was attached to was a rusty old radiator and the room he was in was that of a rather old abandoned warehouse. There was nothing in the room except a table and two chairs in the centre. He also noticed two thick ropes dangling from the beams on the ceiling and two more attached to the floor.

Once again the man he did not recognise walked towards him while Dan and James remained stood in the corner arms folded. The man was quite old and bolding onto of his dark brown hair, he had the most sinister eyes Greg had ever seen. Actually the closer he got Greg felt he did look sort of familiar_. I guess he does look a bit like…_

"Earth to Gregory" the man said crouching down and clicking his fingers at Greg.

"My name is not Gregory ok. It's just Greg" he said bitterly.

"My apologies" the man said with a slight bow. "Now you're probably wondering who I am and what you doing here."

Greg simply nodded hoping the guy couldn't see the absolute fear in his eyes.

"Well. All will be revealed in around half an hours' time. Once we get hold of Nick" he added with an evil grin. This got a reaction from the young lab rat.

"What? What does this have to do with Nick? Don't you dare hurt him!" Greg pleaded attempting a wild kick at the man, is wrist starting to bleed from the cuff digging into his skin.

"Ssh, calm down" the man said pulling a knife out of his pocket and running to blade diagonally down Greg's cheek. Greg whimpered in pain as the further down he pulled the knife the deeper it cut into his skin. "There's no need for us to harm Nick…physically" the evil grin returning to his face.

"10 minutes boss" Dan called from behind them. Greg peered around the man to see that a laptop had been set up on the table along with a webcam.

"Right kiddo time to get ready for the show" the man smiled at Greg rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Show? What do you mean show?" Greg asked panic growing inside him.

"James if you would do the honours" The man continued ignoring Greg's question.

James nodded and walked over to un-cuff Greg from the radiator. He dragged him over to where the ropes were hanging In the middle of the room. Greg started to shake uncontrollably as he could guess what was coming next. James tied one of the ropes to Greg's left hand and then the other to his right. He then did the same with his feet and the ropes on the floor.

"Have fun" he grinned tapping Greg on his cut cheek and he went and took hold of the ropes on his right side, Dan had hold of the one's on his left. The balding man stood directly in the middle of the webcam.

"Ok and were going live in 3, 2, 1" The screen on the laptop turned on and Greg had just about enough energy to lift his head and see a face of complete horror looking at him from the monitor.

"Nick" Greg whispered weakly.

"Yeah it's me Greggo, I'm here" Nick called, his voice sounded at combination of complete shock and anger.

"Hey Nick, did you ever like puppets when you were a kid?" the balding man asked the computer screen. "Because I sure did".

With that he gave Dan and James a slight signal with his hand and they started to use the ropes to hoist Greg into the air.


	5. Chapter 5: An Eye For An Eye

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews guys they've really spurred me on :D x  
>This chapter starts us with Nick once he's back at the lab. Who's got Greg? All is revealed when the kidnappers call :)<br>Hope you enjoy and please, please keep reviewing. **

**Chapter 5: An Eye for an Eye**

When Nick reached the lab he took what little evidence he had and started to walk to the DNA lab when he stopped in his tracks. _The DNA lab. Greg's lab._ A sudden knot formed in the pit of Nick's stomach. He hated that he was about to go in there and it wouldn't be Greg bounding up to him eager to help in any case. That he wouldn't hear Greg's rock music tearing through the hall way, or catching him flirting with the lab's secretary.

Nick tried to hide his disappointment when he stepped into the lab to find Hodges there, as what he hoped would be a temporary replacement. Hodges had just enough experience in able to qualify to work a DNA lab.

Hodges didn't say a word as he took the blood sample and the pieces of phone off Nick, what do you say to a guy who's best friends just been kidnapped? Hodges had never really liked Greg but he wouldn't wish any harm to come to him.

"I'll do it straight away" he eventually told Nick indicating to the samples.

Nick simply gave him a nod and a crooked smile and he left to find Grissom and the others. When he entered the office Grissom was sat at his desk hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. Nick kind of envied Grissom for being able to hide his emotions so well. He knew Grissom wanted to find Greg just as much as he did. Sara was sat in one of the chairs head in her hands and Warrick had an arm draped round her shoulder.

They all looked up at Nick when he entered the room like he was some angel bringing good news. Instead he just flopped down into a chair next to Sara and told them what he had found and what he had told Catherine. There was an eerie silence once he'd finished his recollection and he looked to Grissom for guidance on what to do next. Then Catherine popped her head round the door looking a bit uncertain.

"I erm, managed to get the CCTV footage from the cameras outside Greg's apartment block. Archie's running it through now, I thought you might want…erm need to see it" she stated anxiously. The CSI's all shared a cautious look and followed Catherine back to Archie's lab where he was playing the footage on a big computer screen.

"The car pulled up at eleven thirty pm and there are two guys, each looking as talk and bulky, wearing all black outfits along with caps and sunglasses so I can't pick out any real facial detail…one of them was carrying a baseball bat." Archie explained, Nick let out a slight gulp.

"Then there's nothing for half an hour, but when the guys re-emerge…"Archie trailed off. There was no need for him to explain what happened next.

Nick felt sick at the sight of the man carrying Greg' still form, the Crimson droplets of blood running down the side of his face, apart from that he looked like he was in an extremely deep sleep. The other man opened the trunk to their car and Greg was carelessly thrown inside, obviously the men weren't bothered if he broke anything. Then the trunk was slammed shut.

The whole room was in silence for a while. Finally Warrick slammed his fists against the table in a great rage and stormed form the room, Catherine and Sara going after him; it would take two of them to calm him down. Grissom moved forward to study the screen closer.

"Can you get a license plate number"? He asked Archie, but he shook his head.

This made Nick feel worse and he was really fighting back tears. He thought it was almost laughable a guy in his 30's near tears but he couldn't help it. Grissom was still looking very pokerfaced about the whole situation; someone had to keep it together. They heard a knock at the door and Hodges entered with a few pieces of paper, the results.

"The blood came back to Greg" he stated solemnly. _No surprise there then_ Nick thought grudgingly. "And I didn't find anything useful on the phone" he added quietly.

"So we have nothing" Nick snarled his anger rising, throwing himself from the chair he pushed past Hodges and stormed through the corridor not really sure where he was going.

He went into the break room and plonked himself down on one of the sofas, head in his hands. _Now what. _He gave a startled jump when his cell phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello" he asked wearily rubbing his eyes.

"Ah Nick I'm so glad we can finally talk" a sly voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Nick asked confused by the strangers tone.

"Oh well I'm a friend of young Greggo's" the voice hissed "he's come to play" Nick thought his heart stopped.

"Where is he, what are you gunna do to him?" Nick blurted out, his fear rising.

"Well I'll show you…I shall video call you at three pm, so get your webcam ready and don't be late, oh and make sure it's only you or else, well, find out at Greg's risk" then everything went silent.

Nick let the phone slip from between his fingers trying to take it in. He had just been talking to the evil being that had taken his Best friend, his may-as -well- be-my-little-brother. He brought himself to look at the clock. 14:30. He would just about make it home to make sure he was alone.

Once at his home Nick set up the webcam onto his laptop and waited. He was lent forward hands clasped one knee bobbing up and down. 14:59. He didn't even bother asking how exactly this guy was going to connect to his computer but he didn't much care he just wanted to see Greg.

The webcam flickered on and Nick came face to face with a devastating scene. A balding man was stood in front of the camera but behind him Nick could see Greg's weak frame hanging from some ropes. He watched as the young Lab rat lifted his head so he could see his pale face, but it was ridden with bruises and a deep cut down one side. Nick felt his eyes widening and he heart pounding.

"Nick" he heard Greg Croak.

"Yeah it's me Greggo, I'm here" Nick replied trying to give Greg some form of reassurance, Nick didn't know how he could bare to look at Greg like this. He was going to kill the evil bastards.

"Hey Nick, did you ever like puppets when you were a kid?" the balding man asked "Because I sure did".

Nick watched with complete helplessness as the two men who he had seen on the CCTV footage used the ropes to pull Greg into the air, and they were pulling the ropes hard. A sickening crack. A scream of utter torture and agony from Greg. Nick flinched; he thought he was going to be sick. Greg's arm had surely just been ripped from its socket.

"Stop why are you doing this!" Nick was pleading with the man.

"Well because I could have killed him straight away but what would have been the fun in that" he cackled. Nick was clenching his fists so tight they had gone white.

"You see Nick my real aim here is you. I want to make _you_ suffer. What better way to do that then to make you watch someone you care about suffer_, because_ of you…. You see you made me suffer, you made me hurt. You took my brother away from me! "The man's voice was rising in anger and determination now.

Then it clicked, then Nick knew who this man was, he did have some vague sense of familiarity.

"Hartley" he whispered. The man at the screen gave a sarcastic clap.

"So the CSI finally see's the family resemblance. My name is Caine Hartley, you knew my brother Ethan, killed him in fact." He said with pure bitterness. "Now I know you don't have any brothers, so from what I gathered Greg here was as close as I was going to get. You love him like a younger brother don't you Nick" he pressed.

Nick gave a small nod.

"Well then it only seems fair that if you take _my_ brother, I get_ yours_" . An evil grins spread across Caine's face. "Now sit back and I hope you enjoy our performance."


	6. Chapter 6: The Master And His Puppet

**A/N: What I hope you find a quite angst filled and moving chapter as the action starts to heat up (literally?) I feel so bad doing this to Greg he is my favourite character I swear! **

**A MASSIVE thank you to my loyal reader's ****greggo-123 ****and ****CSI001 ****I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it and hope that it continues :) x**

**Please Review :D**

**Chapter 6: The Master and His Puppet **

There was still a shooting pain travelling up and down Greg's left arm. He was struggling with all his might to stop himself from screaming, he couldn't let them know how weak he was feeling. How scared he was. All of his limbs were throbbing from being tied so tightly, he was sure his blood wasn't circulating them properly. The crack from his arm dislocating was still ringing in his ears. He was struggling to stay alert, the voices coming from in front of him muffled. He could only pick up the odd words, "Suffer ", "Caine Hartley", "Family" he heard enough to fit the pieces together. He knew now why he was here and who had him, and then…

"You love him like a younger brother don't you Nick" Greg found the energy to lift his head at this. He saw Nick nod from the screen. Greg wanted to be back with Nick now more than ever. He wanted to call to Nick and tell him he was like a brother to him too, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He _hated_ these men most of all for trying to make Nick feel guilty and knowing Nick it would be working. Greg wanted to let him know that he didn't blame him at all, that he wasn't it know what would happen.

"Well then it only seems fair that if you take_ my _brother, I get _yours."_ He heard Caine say with a hint of excitement. "Now sit back and I hope you enjoy our performance."

_Show, puppets, performance, and the rope_ it all clicked in Greg's mind. _No. God no._

"NO PLEASE NO" he yelled as Dan and James started to pull on the ropes attached to his limbs.

They made them move up and down, up and down, spinning him around. Every jerk of movement made Greg feel a pain shooting around his body. He grit his teeth to try and prevent the cries of agony, but it wasn't enough and they came anyway. He felt like he was just going to be ripped to shreds.

"Yes that's it. Dance. Dance my little puppet boy dance!" Caine cried spinning with glee as he moved his fingers in a conductor like fashion.

Nick kept on watching the screen not daring to blink, not daring to breathe. Just sat watching in complete horror as Greg was swung from side to side, they twisted him into all kinds of awkward positions. He couldn't help but look at Greg's anguished face. His blood curdling screams, they would haunt Nick for some time.

"No p-please I c-cant, I can't stand it" Greg spluttered through his tears.

"Stop" Nick whispered at first, but then he saw red "STOP!" he was breathing harshly now, engulfed in rage. "Why are you doing this to him? He hasn't done anything!"

Caine just ignored him and James and Dan continued throwing Greg around. Until it got to the point of having Greg's limbs stretched out as far as they would go, his cry somehow getting louder. Greg thought he was just going to split on two there and then. The pain. _Oh God the pain._ It felt like it was never going to end.

"Let him go!" Nick yelled from the screen, he couldn't bear to watch this anymore.

Caine simply shrugged his shoulders. "If you're sure" With a half-smile he clicked his fingers and behind him Dan and James drew knifes from their pockets.

Before Greg knew it he was plummeting towards to floor as the ropes holding his arms had been cut. There was no time for him to register the pain as his body and head made contact with the ground, he passed out more or less straight away.

"Wow, what a finale eh?" Caine grinned. Going over to Greg and using his foot to role him over so his head was facing the computer screen.

Nick just stared wide eyed and speechless. Greg had his eyes closed now and he looked so peaceful, but Nick knew he was far from it; the limpness from Greg's body was very unsettling. Behind Caine James had taken hold of Greg's legs, Dan his arms and they carried him off. Just like that Nick had lost Greg once more. He realised that once again tears were fighting to fall from his wide eyes.

"You got me…" Nick croaked. "You got me to sit and watch someone I care about be tortured. Now _please …_Just let him go" he was begging now, praying for some form of mercy.

"Erm…no, Greggo and I still have a few more games to play" Caine replied like an excited school child. "Actually I wondered if you would like to join in our next game." He continued smile spreading across his face.

"Yes" Nick replied instantly. Anything to be with Greg, to make sure he was still breathing.

"Good, but tell anyone and I mean _anyone _that includes a wire or a recorderand I swear to you Greg will not make it through the night" Caine said without even a flinch in his voice. Nick new he was being Serious. Dead Serious.

"Same time tomorrow then, met us at the abandoned warehouse thirty miles west of the strip, you know the place?" Nick simply nodded; he still couldn't bring himself to speak properly.

"Good. Adios Amigo" Caine said with a wave and Nick's computer screen went blank.

Nick fell back in the sofa running his hands through his hair. He was shaking relentlessly. He still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, what he had just heard. There was no way he could tell the others, Greg's life wasn't worth the risk. He had never felt so alone…but he knew Greg was feeling worse.

…

Greg woke up once more to find himself sprawled on the floor. It took him a while to remember why. His body ached all over; there was a sharp stinging sensation from his wrists and ankles from where the rope had been. He looked to find them badly bruised and bleeding. The bump on his head had only grown bigger and he now acknowledged James' presence in to room. He was sat on a chair clicking his knuckles glaring at Greg.

"Hello sleeping beauty" he said in a faked sweet tone.

"There's a difference between sleeping…and knocking someone unconscious" Greg managed say through is ragged breathes.

He could feel his eyelids beginning to droop again but didn't much fancy being a sleep with a psychopath in the room. James jumped from his chair and moved towards Greg.

"You're in no position to be so cocky you little brat" he yelled kicking Greg harshly in the side.

Before he could move Greg found his hands once again cuffed behind his back, the stinging grew worse. As soon as he was released Greg scrambled across the floor and huddled himself in the corner of the room, he wanted to die there and then he couldn't take this much more. His body hurt, he hadn't eaten or drank anything in two days, not good in the Las Vegas heat, and Nick. Nick and Sara and Catherine and Warrick and Grissom, he missed them all terribly, but he knew he shouldn't lose hope. They were the best team in Vegas after all, no man left behind and all that.

James was stood over him now, his shadow consuming Greg.

"See you are just a Kid" he scoffed at Greg. "A scared little kid".

That sparked something inside Greg; everyone knew he had his feisty Norwegian side. He _hated _being referred to as a "kid"; he was always telling the others to stop calling him it. He was 28 years old for God sake, that's not a kid. The term just made him feel put down like he wasn't respected.

"Better than being a lame excuse of a human who can only think with his fists" he spat out, regretting it almost immediately.

Before he knew it James had a firm hold of Greg's collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"You just bought yourself a world of pain" He whispered to Greg, who was trying to sink into the wall.

With that James reached down into his pocket and brought out a lighter. He lifted Greg's shirt and started to bring the burning orange flame closer and closer to his body.


	7. Chapter 7: Will This Ever End ?

**A/N: This chapter is more of a filler before bigger things to come, but it's still quite an angst filled chapter for the two CSI's, especially poor Greggo :( **

**Thank you too ****greggo-123**** for reviewing as always :) x**

**Review please? Pretty please? ;) **

**Chapter 7: Will This Ever End? **

Greg let out another horrific scream as once again the flame was placed onto his body. James was now sat on top of Greg, one leg on either side of his body so that he was pinned to the floor. He couldn't even attempt to push James off with his hands being crushed by the cuffs behind his back.

The torture had being going on all through the night. James just laughed, laughed with enjoyment; he was relentless even with Greg's whimpers. The young lab rat's body was covered now in red raw burn marks. He didn't know how he'd lasted this long without passing out. In some aspects he just wished he would just so he wouldn't be aware of the pain. The burns just kept coming, the stinging growing worse and his dislocated arm still throbbing madly. Greg couldn't do it anymore, he just couldn't….

"Just kill me…." He whispered through his tears.

"What did you say?" James said in slight confusion.

"Please just do it, kill me, I can't take this anymore" Greg cried.

"Ooh Nicky has _got_ to hear this!" James replied with a smug grin. He dropped the lighter and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the record button.

"Now Greg I believe you were _begging _me to end your life? Please continue" Greg shook his head. There's no way he could let Nick her him say that.

"Aww come on Greggo, don't get stage fright now…here I'll help you" He gave a wicked smile as he once again picked up the lighter and brought its glowing flame towards Greg. Another scream when the flame made impact. The burns kept coming and coming until Greg just snapped.

"S-stop I-it, Stop it, JUST KILL ME" Greg ended up yelling before he could realise what he was saying, his breathing now ragged. "Nick…" whispering now "Nick I'm s-sorry I c-can't".

"Aww how heart breaking" James mocked as he pressed the end record button on his phone. "I'll Just send that to Nick, nice little surprise for him" another evil grin, did this sick man have any other expression?

The next thing was Dan came bursting through the door. He showed no look of sympathy towards Greg and his newly burnt body_. They don't care. As long as I'm still breathing so they can play their cruel games. They don't care. _Greg thought to himself in despair.

"Hey Greg you look a bit…different today" Dan stated smugly. "Bring him through" he said to James.

He got off Greg and grabbed him by his hair taking him into a room were Caine was sitting at a table waiting for him, he was eating an apple. Greg was thrown in the chair opposite him. He couldn't help but gaze longingly at the apple. He only just realised how hungry he was after not eating a morsel of food for 3 days. He'd noticed when he was being burnt that his ribcage had become a bit more prominent, and he'd been rather slim to begin with. Caine noticed him staring.

"Want one?" he asked pulling another apple out of his jacket pocket. For a spilt second Greg desperately wanted to say yes but thought otherwise.

"No thanks it's probably poisoned" he ended up saying.

Caine shrugged. "Suit yourself" and he threw Dan the apple. Then he looked down at his watch.

"Ahh quarter to two" he stated "we better prepare for Nicky's arrival" he said clapping his hands together. Greg looked at him wide eyed.

"Huh, what? Why is Nick coming? If you hurt him…" but Greg was cut off as Dan placed a gag firmly around his mouth.

"Oh and what exactly are you going to do about it" James hissed, but Caine put a hand on his shoulder to indicate that he would handle it.

"Like I said kid… "_I'm not a kid_…" we don't have to physically harm Nick" Caine said matter of factually. Dan then moved Greg's arms so they were round the back of the chair. Greg let out a muffled groan form behind the gag form the sudden movement of his dislocated arm.

"And we still have deep cuts and bruises on show for Nick to see, excellent" the delight in Caine's voice made Greg sick. "And now for the finishing touch, James?" he said with a click of his fingers and James brought something silver and shiny forward, placing it in Caine's hand.

All Greg could do was sit wide eyed and helpless as Caine placed the revolver down on the table in front of him.

…...

Nick was still reeling from what he had witnessed over the webcam. He was half frightened for Greg, half angry and wanted to pummel those creeps to death. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Greg was going through. Greg's cries and his battered body haunted Nick's dreams that night, or rather nightmares. He wanted him back. To pull his best friend into a tight hug and tell him everything was going to be ok. Sure Warrick would most certainly take the piss out of him if he did but Nick didn't care.

Grissom had called him that morning and asked him where he was. There was a moment of weakness when Nick was about to tell Grissom about the webcam conversation, but remembered what Caine had said about Greg, it wasn't worth the risk. Nick explained to Grissom that he didn't think he could handle being at the lab right now and he'd probably get into trouble with Ecklie for storming out. Grissom had said he understood and would keep Nick updated on anything they found, which Nick new wouldn't be a lot.

He felt bad leaving the rest of the team in the dark, but he felt like it was for their own good as well as Greg's. Just as long as the girl's kept it together and Warrick kept calm and Grissom continued to take charge, everything would be fine.

Nick looked up at the clock on his wall. 14:15. A few minutes and he'd set off for the warehouse where he would find Greg, in what condition he didn't know, but at least he would certainly be alive as Caine had a "game" to play. He just wanted to see him and he was sure Greg wanted to see him. Just then the bleep of Nick's phone broke through his thoughts. He had a video message sent from someone with no caller ID.

He opened it with a deep frown, but when he begun to realise what was going on he clapped a hand over his mouth and fell into a chair as his knees buckled underneath him. Greg's petrified face as James repeatedly scorched him with a lighter. More and more screams that would haunt Nick for a while, and then ….

"…KILL ME" his friend pleading for his life to end. So full of suffering he wanted to end it there and then. This was the worst Nick had ever felt.

"Nick…" he just about heard Greg say his name "Nick I'm s-sorry I c-can't".

"N-no" Nick stammered to the screen "No Greggo please don't give up" his tears silently falling now.

He brought himself to look at the clock once more. 14:30. Time to make a move.

"Don't worry Greggo" Nick whispered to himself "I'm coming for you". With that he picked up his keys and walked out the door.

…...

Greg was shaking badly. He hadn't taken his eyes off the revolver since Caine had placed it on the table. Ten minutes he'd been thinking all kinds of horrific thoughts about the guns purpose. But a gun only really has one purpose. To kill.

Dan and James were stood on either side of Greg. Why, he was not completely sure because he saw no way in which he could escape. Caine was sat opposite him still lightly tapping his fingers on the table, staring at Greg like he was looking for the answer to something. He looked down at his watch.

"One minute" he announced with a strange tone of excitement. Greg counted down. Down the 60 seconds he was sure would be the last he lived. Nick, what was going to happen to Nick? He couldn't leave Nick to be hurt, killed. He had to stay strong for him.

His ears pricked up at the sound of a car engine stopping outside. A slow creek as the door opens and Nick's silhouette came into view.


	8. Chapter 8: A Bullet Through The Heart

**A/N : here we go another chapter, I'm really pleased with it :)  
>Another chapter filled with angst and what I hope to be a good cliff hanger. <strong>

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review :D x **

**Chapter 8: Bullet through the Heart **

Nick opened the door to the Warehouse with great caution, scared of what he was going to see on the other side_. Shit my gun. Why did I not think to bring my gun. _It was too late now. He stood frozen in the door way taking in his surroundings. The two muscly men stood either side of Greg. He had the most petrified expression on his face as he looked at Nick. He was trembling madly, hands tied behind his back and a gag over his mouth. At the other side of the table were Greg was sat Caine was looking at Nick with a welcoming smile that made him feel queasy. His eyes then fell to the revolver in the middle of the table. _Oh My God._ Was all that was running through Nicks head.

"Welcome Mister Stokes" Caine said getting up and moving towards him with his hand out like he was expecting Nick to shake it. Of course he didn't but if he did he would have crushed every bone in it from rage.

There was no way he could grab Greg and escape, although Nick had muscles he was nowhere near as big as the _two _men and he had stupidly forgotten his weapon. Plus Greg was in no fit state to make a fast move.

"You can go see him if you want" Caine said lazily indicating to Greg.

Nick pushed passed him and ran over to Greg's side. He knelt down next to him and flung his arms around his neck. He was shocked at how much he could feel Greg's shoulder blades and ribs from under his skin, he'd lost a lot of weight. He felt Greg nuzzle his head into his shoulder. Greg was so relived just to see Nick, to feel him and know that he was real. They could fell that they were both shivering and Nick could feel Greg kept flinching_. Oh my god the burns _ Nick thought and he loosed his grip.

"Sorry" he whispered "It's all going to be ok now. I promise" Greg nodded and Nick could see that he was desperately trying to breath.

"Can I take his gag off at least?" Nick questioned Caine, he gave a slight nod of approval and Nick ripped the gag off Greg's mouth. He coughed and breathed heavy for a while before finally relaxing. Nick refused to move more than 10cm away from him to whole time.

"Ok. So what do you want?" Nick finally dared himself to ask.

"Well as you know I want to play a game. It's a fun game, filled with adrenaline. I'm' sure you're familiar with it…Russian roulette. Me versus you" he said pointing at Nick.

Nick went slack jawed as Caine's words sunk in. Russian roulette. A potentially lethal game of chance were you had to spin the barrel of a gun , place it to your head and pull the trigger. If you got the bullet, well…Goodbye world. The loser was obviously the one to be killed.

Greg's eyes were bouncing between Nick and Caine. There had to be another way out? Not a game to the death. He couldn't let Nick do this.

"No wait!" he cried. "I'll play, I'll do it, just leave Nick out of this" but Caine was having none of it and neither was Nick.

"No" he turned to Greg and gave him a weak smile. "I'll do it" he placed a reassuring hand on Greg's shoulder. "It'll be ok, I promised remember."

"Yeah don't worry about it Greggo" Caine said retaking his seat opposite. "You're more involved than you think" They waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

James and Dan were stood behind Nick obviously getting ready to stop him in case he tried to make a run for it, but he wouldn't, he wasn't going to leave Greg alone with these 'people' for a moment longer.

"I'll go first shall I" Caine said almost too perkily. He picked up the revolver, spun the barrel and pointed it at the gun at his head. He seemed fearless as he squeezed the trigger and a small clicking noise came out, no bullet. Both Greg and Nick could not hide their looks of disappointment about this. _It has to be fixed, he has to know where it is _Nick thought, he had no chance.

"Your turn" Caine said happily, handing the gun over to Nick. He took it hand shaking. He spun the barrel, took a deep breath and put the gun to his head.

"NO" Greg shouted. He was trying madly to slip through the cuffs on his hands so he could yank the gun off Nick and do it himself.

"Yeah" Caine spoke unexpectedly. "You're doing it wrong"

Nick looked at him confused. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise there was a wrong way to shoot yourself in the head." He said sarcastically.

"Well actually I've made a little change in the way I want you to play it" Nick and Greg didn't like the cold hard smile spreading across Caine's face.

"I want _you…_"he indicated to Nick. "…to point the gun at_ Greg's _head."

"What? No are you crazy I'd never do that!" Nick yelled still keeping the gun pointed to his own head. There was no way in hell he was going to potentially shoot his near 'younger brother' in the head.

Greg was shaking even worse now which he didn't think was possible. His eyes wide (that's all they ever seemed to be recently) he wasn't going to act like he wasn't scared, how could he not be. Scared for himself as well as Nick, but if it meant Nick was kept safe then he'd have to do it. He hadn't noticed how wild his breathing had become.

Nick squeezed his shoulder with his other hand trying to calm him "hey, it's ok, it's ok I'm not ever gunna hurt you" _Never EVER gunna kill you_.

"Enough waiting" Caine snapped growing agitated. "Either you pull the gun on him and he _might_ die or…" Behind Greg, James pulled another gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the back of Greg's head. "… James pulls his gun on him and he_ will_ die, your choice"

Nick was reeling. He didn't know what to do, but really there was only one choice. He would have to choose Greg maybe dying over him certainly dying.

"Nick" he heard Greg whisper next to him pulling him from his thoughts. "Nick it's ok. You can do it. You _have_ to do it. " Both of them now trying desperately to stay calm.

Nick took a deep gulp and nodded. He knew Greg was right. He removed the gun from the side of his own head and pointed it at Greg's. He was about to pull the trigger but he froze up.

"I c-can't" he said voice shaking. "I can't d-do it"

"Can't you un-tie me?" Greg as Caine in a desperate attempt. "I'll do it myself"

"Nah, then it would just be a normal game and that would be sooo boring" he said with a role of his eyes. "Actually I am bored of waitng, you have ten seconds or James shoots you" he concluded without a care in the world. "ten.." he started to count down.

Nick looked down at Greg and he was looking up at Nick each sharing the same scared expression.

"Nick if something happens, it is not your fault, you had no real choice, and I don't blame you" Greg said a tear rolling down his cut cheek.

"five…"

_But it is , it is my fault. _

"three…"

"Greg I'm sorry" Nick said his own tears now. Greg had his eyes shut tight as if awaiting impact.

"two…"

"I'm so, so sorry.

"one…"

And Nick pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9: So Close, Yet So Far

**A/N: Does Greg survive? And what about Nick? Are our two favourite CSI's going to lose each other again? Well read on and you'll find out ;)**

**Please review as always :D**

**Chapter 9: So Close, Yet So Far **

Silence.

Oh thank God for the silence. Just a faint click then nothing. No sudden Bang as a bullet was released. Nick threw the gun over to Caine and flung his arms around Greg in an embrace once more. Greg was shaking so badly it was a surprise he was still conscious. He couldn't help but give out a feeble laugh as a sign of relief as he lived to take another breath. However this did mean that the odds he was going to survive the next time grew slimmer.

"Get his gun" Greg whispered so quiet only Nick could hear him, giving a small nod towards James. Nick nodded back, but how he was going to get it he wasn't sure.

"See, no big deal" Caine smirked at them, spinning the barrel and placing it towards his head once more.

"Hey" Greg piped up "It's only fair you make it more interesting for us to" he smiled at Caine.

"Yeh" Nick said catching on "You have to shoot into his head" he pointed to Dan.

"Fair enough" he said carelessly and Dan hesitantly walked forward. He knelt down next to Caine and he placed the gun on his temple. He shut his eyes tight just like Greg, obviously scared. They were both distracted.

"Nick now" Greg whispered and with that Nick almost immediately whipped round and hit James hard in the chest. The sudden impact made him stumble back and drop the gun. Nick picked it up from the floor and pointed it at James pulling the trigger.

However again there was no bang. He tried again nothing. _He was bluffing, there's no ammo in here._ James stood opposite him shaking with rage fists clenched. He started to charge towards Nick like a bull who had seen red.

By this time Greg had managed to slip free of his cuffs and was wrestling with Caine for the revolver. He managed to push him to the floor and wrench the gun from his hand.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled at Dan who had frozen from shock. He ran forward and grabbed Greg around the waist.

"No get off me!" he cried kicking his legs wildly, the pressure put on his burns and cracked rib causing pain to shoot around his body once more. He'd almost forgotten about the revolver in his hand and he fired aimlessly. That time there was a bang.

A cry of pain as the bullet lodged its self into James' left shoulder. Finally some good luck as Nick was able to break free from the head lock he'd been trapped in.

"You little shit, I'm going to kill!" James yelled over at Greg.

"Not now!" Caine called, "Dan get him into the car!" he ordered taking hold of his legs and they dragged Greg across the room still squirming about, but Dan was holding him around his chest hard so he was struggling to breathe._. No not again we were so close._

"Nick!" he gasped.

Nick spun round to see Greg leaving his sight once more. He ran for Greg, leaving James slumped up against the wall where had managed to push him. _No _he thought, _no I'm not losing him again._ But it was too late. Nick was unaware of James' presence behind him until he brought the handle of his gun down on the back of Nick's head, hard. He fell to the floor and his vision began to blur. He could still hear Greg's petrified voice calling for him.

"Greg…" he croaked but the darkness got the better of him and he fell limp.

"Nice try cowboy" James snarled at Nick, clutching onto his shoulder. He gave Nick one big kick in the side before going to join the struggle outside.

Greg was still fighting with all his might to get free, but he couldn't breathe properly and he hurt all over. He saw James walk casually out of the building and waited for Nick to follow but he never did.

"Nick!" he gasped again "where is he, what did you do to him you bastard!" sheer anger now.

Dan had managed to pin him down in the trunk of the car once more, and Caine now had his hands around his throat, now Greg defiantly couldn't breathe.

"Ssh, Ssh, Ssh." Caine recited soothingly "Don't worry I'm just applying enough pressure to make you…sleep" _Oh yeh that gives me GREAT comfort_ and with that thought, Greg felt his eyelids flutter closed.

By this time James had made his way over to the car and looked down at Greg's face.

"Nicks alive" he talked as if Greg could hear him "but you won't be for much longer"

"Come on let's go" Caine commanded "I know a place" he climbed into the driver's seat and after slamming the trunk shut James joined Dan in the back.

"Come on let's see your shoulder, I had a bit of medical training when I was in the force" Dan explained and he started to tend to it with a first aid kit.

As for the two CSI's they both lay completely still in their own darkness. Unbeknown to them they were once again growing further and further apart.

…...

Nick opened his eyes with a jolt and shot up. He was suddenly aware of a dull throbbing pain in the back of his head and his side hurt too._ Greg _he thought _Oh my God where's Greg._

"Greg!" he yelled but there was no answer. He scrambled to his feet and ran for the door "Greg!" but Nick knew he was gone as outside all that was left was tire tracks in the dust that the car had left behind.

"NO" he cried in a rage and fell to his knees pounding his fists in the dirt, tears in his eyes.

They were that close. _That _close to being free, he was _that _close to having his best friend back but he had slipped from between his fingers. He hated those men, but more importantly he hated himself. He had promised, _promised _Greg that everything was going to be alright. He was sure Greg hated him to. Not only had he put a gun to his head but he'd let him be taken again, Nick wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave him. But he wasn't going to give up, not now not ever.

He managed to pull himself together and stagger over to his car. It was time to tell the others, he really needed help. He studied himself in the mirror. He looked pale and gaunt. His hair was tussled all over and he had red rings around his eyes, he looked like hell.

He found his phone in his glove compartment and dialled Grissom's number.

"Hello? Nicky is that you?" he sounded a bit frantic, which was strange for Grissom.

"Yeh, yeh it's me" he replied massaging the back of his head.

"Are you ok? Where are you? We've been trying to get hold of you for the past few hours" Grissom explained.

"Yeh look, I haven't been totally honest with you. So just listen close ok, its…it's to do with Greg" Nick took Grissom's stunned silence as a sign to continue. So with a sigh he explained everything about the events of the past few days to the older CSI.

…...

Greg opened his eyes to find himself in yet another unfamiliar room. What about Nick, was he still alive? He prayed he was still alive, in fact he was sure of it as Caine's games were obviously not over yet.

He caught sight of something on the other side of the room. Was that…no…it must just be a mirage from the heat. He crawled closer. No! No it was a bottle water! Greg ripped off the lid and indulged himself in the cool liquid. He then used a small amount to clean the worst burns on his body, but he was still feeling weak.

With that Caine burst through the door. "Ah glad you're enjoying your present" he grinned at Greg. "Now James informs me Nick is alive…" a sigh of relief from Greg."…so don't worry we intend to make contact soon. "

"Where are we?" Greg finally asked.

"Ah my dear Greggo. This is our room. Mine and Ethan's it's where we grew up, the home where our life began." He explained turning to leave to room, and he mumbled to himself so Greg couldn't hear "and it's hopefully where yours is going to end".


	10. Chapter 10: Emotions Run High

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days been busy with school :S  
>This chapter explores people's emotions, and is the end in sight for Greg?<strong>

**Please Review and you shall receive a magical cookie as a reward ;) **

**Chapter 10: Emotions Run High **

Nick was sat on the sofa in the break room. Grissom was at the table opposite, just staring at him and Catherine paced across the room. She was absolutely _livid _at him for not telling them the whole story right away. He felt like a little kid who had just smashed the window with his football and that Catherine were going to send him to his room any minute now. At first he felt nervous and guilty for leaving them in the dark, but how he was just growing angry. Why could they not understand why he had to do it?

"I just can't believe you Nick; I can't believe you'd be so stupid!" Catherine said shrilly for what seemed like the millionth time, and for what seemed like the millionth time Nick replied "He said he'd kill Greg! Did you really want me to risk his life?" Grissom remained an observer, not telling Nick how he felt about the whole situation as usual.

"No…" Catherine said finally calming down and sitting next to Nick "…no of course I didn't. It's just that we could have helped you through it, you were so close…" Nick could see she was hurting; he put a comforting hand on her arm.

He knew she had motherly instincts toward him, Greg and Warrick. They were like her three sons she needs to keep safe, but the fact Greg was the youngest and most vulnerable probably made it worse.

"Nick..." Grissom finally spoke up "…you know I'm going to have to suspend you away from the lab for a few days." He said this with some form of regret.

"What? Why?" Nick said not realising how loud he was.

"I'm sorry but you withheld important information in a very important case and now your _way_ to emotionally involved, I have to its standard procedure." He could see that anger flaring in Nick's eyes at this as he jumped up from his seat.

"No you can't do this! How can you say that likes it's just any normal case! , this is _Greg_, do you even care what happens to him!" Nick regretted saying that immediately; he knew he'd crossed a line.

"Of course I care!" Grissom yelled, standing up from the table. Catherine and Nick just looked at him in shock; he very rarely raised his voice like that. He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked Nick directly in the eye.

"Just because I hide my emotions well, don't ever think that I don't care and that I'm not worried, not scared for Greg" Now Nick felt _really_ bad.

"I know…I know Griss, I'm sorry that was a horrible thing to say and I understand why I need to stay away" he hung his head in shame.

"It's alright" Grissom said. He walked past Nick and gave him a comforting pat on the back before heading out the door, Catherine went after him. It took less than three seconds before Warrick and Sara entered the room, they'd obviously been listening around the corner.

"Nick are you ok?" Sara asked, draping her arm around his shoulder and taking him to sit back down on the sofa.

"Yeh it's just…." He gave a deep sigh and bent forward head in his hands. He could feel tears creeping up on him again but there was no way he was going to let them fall in front of Warrick and Sara. "…this is so messed up, you should have seen the way they treated him, the sheer fear in his eyes, when he thought I was gunna shoot h-.."

"No" Warrick interrupted him "No we didn't see and it's bad that you had to go through that alone. No doubt you blame yourself but you shouldn't, you know Greg wouldn't ever let you think that. " Nick looked up at Warrick and gave him an appreciative smile, it was rare for him to be so sensitive .

"Thanks…but as you probably overheard I'm not supposed to be here for the next few days so I guess I better be heading out. Promise me you'll keep me informed yeh?"

"Promise" Sara said giving his shoulder a slight squeeze before he rose from the seat and headed out of the lab.

Once home Nick felt like going straight to bed. He was exhausted from all the stress but he knew he would never be able to really sleep until he knew Greg was safe. He still saw Greg's petrified and bruised face, still heard his screams form his body being twisted all over.

He heard his cell phone ringing and picked it up rubbing his eyes.

"Hello" he said wearily.

"Nick? Thank goodness!" the voice form the other end breathed frantically and their voice shaky.

"Greg? Oh my God Greg where are you !" Nick said over flooded with the feeling of worry.

"I don't have much time there gunna…" he stopped and Nick heard a bang come from the other end of the phone. "You will PAY you little BRAT !" he heard another violent tone.

"..Oh my God. Oh My god no please no!" Another bang and Greg fell silent once more.

"Greg? Greg please talk to me!" Nick yelled, the world seemed to slow down around him. Greg never answered and someone just hung up the phone.

….

Greg lay slumped against the wall running his fingers along his ribs. He could feel and see them all individually now. After not eating for nearly 5 days he had lost a lot of weight. He wondered if this was how they were going to kill him; just let his starve to death.

James suddenly burst through the door making Greg jump and shake violently. James' shoulder were the bullet was, was now neatly bandaged. He had cold hard eyes, but Greg barely noticed as his came in wielding a crow bar. He'd sworn his revenge on Greg and he knew that's what he was about to get.

_No _Greg thought as James moved carefully closer and closer. _No I'm not dying now, not when I know Nick is looking for me, that they're all looking for me I won't let them down._ James was above him now the bar raised above him head.

He brought it down quick but was surprised to see Greg had somehow managed to grip onto it and showed no willingness to let go. James just smiled at Greg's weak attempt as he knew he was no match. He was too busy being smug to notice Greg bring his leg back and then he kicked James as hard as he could in the shin. James let go of the bar in shock, leaving it with Greg. He scrambled up off the floor and made a dash for the door.

He ran along the corridor and down the stairs. He was about to head out the front door when heard footsteps approaching, Caine and Dan. He bolted for the nearest door to him and hid inside a room which appeared to have once been a study. There were still piles of documents on a table and a battered computer, and a phone in the corner. Greg used the crow bar to barricade the door and ran to the phone praying it would work. He rang Nick's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Hello" Came Nicks exhausted tone.

"Nick? Thank goodness!" Greg said trying but failing to keep calm.

"Greg? Oh my God Greg where are you!" Nick said hurriedly.

"I don't have much time there gunna…" Greg started but stopped due to the rattling of the door handles, James was trying desperately to break the door down, unfortunately for Greg he succeeded.

You will PAY you little BRAT!" James yelled storming towards Greg with the crow bar back in his possession.

"..Oh my God. Oh My god no please no!" A horrible pain as the bar made contact with Greg's head. He dropped the phone and blacked out straight away.


	11. Chapter 11: One On One

**A/N: This chapter I hope builds up to a dramatic climax and I hope it's also emotional as feelings are shared. Thank you so much again to ****greggo-123**** for reviewing as always :) **

**Please Reviewwwwwwwwwwww :D **

**Chapter 11: One on One **

Nick had immediately run to his car and whizzed back to the crime lab after receiving Greg's panicked call. He had to get his phone to Archie so that he could try and trace where it came from. He knew from that sickening silence that Greg was in worse trouble than before and he couldn't take another minute knowing he was being tortured.

He burst through the doors of the lab and ran down the corridors. Sara and Warrick had been sitting in the break room when they saw Nick dash past the window, he looked a right state. They shared a curious look with each other and ran after him. They entered Archie's lab behind him to see Grissom and Catherine were already there.

"He…Called" Nick said trying to catch his breath.

"Who?" Catherine asked, still shocked by Nick's dramatic entrance.

"Greg…" Nick finally gasped handing his phone over to Archie.

"Well what did he say?" Warrick asked, causing Nick to jump as he didn't know he and Sara were behind him.

"Not a lot…there was this sudden bang, and then he got really scared. Another bang and he was gone…" Nick trailed off. He looked traumatized Catherine floated over to him and give him a hug, while Sara took the file Warrick was holding from his hands as he looked like he was going to rip it in a rage.

"It'll take me a couple of hours to process this properly, I obviously can't afford to make any mistakes" Archie said quietly. "I'll call you guys the second I'm finished" he said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Archie" Grissom said in an appreciative tone.

"I best go before Ecklie sees me here" Nick said quietly and the rest of the team looked after their colleague in helplessness as he sloped out the door.

Nick had severe difficulty paying attention to the road on his way home. _Two hours. Two whole hours, Greg could easily be dead by then. _He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought and tears crept up on him once more. He entered his apartment in a pessimistic mood where he was met by an agitated tone.

"About time!" Nick jumped startled and put up his fists ready to defend himself, someone was in his apartment.

"Calm down cowboy, I'm on the computer screen" He walked slowly over and realised it to be Caine, but that's not where he was looking. Nick clapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out. Behind Caine was someone so badly beaten Nick barely realised it to be Greg.

….

Greg's eyes fell open. He partially wished they didn't because it meant he was back in this nightmarish reality, but he was partially glad as it meant he could see James and know what he was doing. He saw that Dan was currently trying to restrain him, probably from killing Greg.

"No the boss still needs him!" he was muttering, but James still didn't relinquish his anger. In fact because Greg was now awake this seemed to spur him on.

Greg lifted his arm weakly to the back of his head and felt a bump. His hair around it had become all matted and clumped together with dried blood. The next think he knew he was being slammed up against the wall and punched in the face. Dan had lost and let go.

"First you shoot me in the arm!" James spat, another punch causing Greg's nose to bleed. "Then you kick me in the shin!" Another punch. "And you think you can get away with it!" Another punch which knocked Greg to the floor. He was once again whimpering and trembling like a leaf.

Then the kicks started to come, in his side, in his back, in his chest. He let out a cry of pain as another one of his ribs was broken. Greg was somewhere between the line of conscious and unconscious when he heard someone else entering the room.

"Stop!" Caine commanded. Dan had gone to get him to try and subdue James. "I said not to kill him. I'm not done yet!" He then turned to Greg who was lying silently on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his chest just moving lightly up and down. "I'm afraid the end is nigh Greggo, but don't worry I'm taking you now to say your goodbyes."

Greg didn't have the energy to take in what was really being said. The next thing he knew he was being dragged to his feet and propped up on a chair. A laptop was placed on the desk in front of him. The screen switched on and Greg had to squint to see what exactly he was looking at. It looked like Nicks living room. Just then he saw Nick walk in front of the screen. Caine suddenly spoke to Nick causing him to jump as well as Greg.

"Calm down cowboy, I'm on the computer screen" Greg saw Nick cautiously approach the screen but he wasn't looking at Caine, he was looking at him. Greg couldn't even begin to imagine what a mess he looked, but by Nick's horrified expression is was _really _bad.

"You got five minutes to say your farewells" Caine said ruffling Greg's hair and leaving the room so it was just him, and Nick on the screen. No doubt Dan and James would be stood guarding the door outside and the window was barred, so Greg was obviously not going to escape.

"S'good to see you…just, I think one of my eyes is swollen" Greg croaked with a weak smile.

"Greg you only have to hang on one more hour and we'll be able to track you down. I'll find you; I'll come for you I promise. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Nick said meaningfully, his stomach was in knots.

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep…" Greg mumbled. His head was hanging limply as the energy was sucked out of him. "Caine said to say goodbye, n' that's what I'm gunna do, just in case…"

"No Greg please don't give up" Nick quivered, but Greg had to get things off his chest.

"Tell Sara thank you for supporting me in everything I did. Tell Grissom thanks for giving me a chance at my life ambition to work on the field. Tell Catherine thanks for acting like my second mom. Tell thank you Warrick for always giving me good advice." He then lifted his head and looked Nick directly in the eye. "And thank _you _for being the best friend I've ever had and… I love you like a brother too. My strong protective older brother, who's always looked out for me." He let his head drop once more.

"Oh Greg. What you said about me was a load of crap, look at you I obviously haven't protected you! This is my entire fault."

"N-no don't say that how could it be?"

"I knew something bad was going to happen" Nick confessed suddenly.

"What?" Greg said looking confused.

"The day I took down Ethan Hartley. He swore a revenge on me that would make me suffer and I didn't tell you because I thought it was just a last second thing to try scare me and then this happened… I'm so, so sorry." He looked at Greg and waited for his reaction but he just looked at Nick shocked.

"Nick I…" but he was interrupted by Caine re-entering the room.

"Times up boys. I hope you enjoyed your last heart to heart, but you see the game is not over. "He smiled. " I just let you say good bye because I don't think you can win. This last part of the game is all or nothing. A simple race against the clock, and if you don't beat the clock…I think you know what'll happen. "He addressed Nick now "Three, Chapel road. The abandoned house 5 miles west of the warehouse we were at before. I say you'll have…" he glanced down at his watch."…half an hour. Go!" he ordered and Nicks screen went blank.

Without even thinking about anything else Nick grabbed his car keys and ran from his apartment, praying he was going to get to Greg on time.


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Promise

**A/N: How is Caine planning on bringing Greg to his doom and more importantly will Nick get there in time so they make it out alive? Well, read and you shall see ;)**

**Please review and I shall Grant you three wishes :P **

**Chapter 12: Broken Promise**

_Half an hour_ Greg thought. _Half an hour and I'll be out of this hell hole. To be honest I don't care anymore if it's because Nick finds me, or because I stop breathing. I just want this to end._ Dan and James had dragged him back up into Caine and Ethan's old bedroom and dumped him on the floor, as far away from the door as possible. _How are they going to do it_? Greg now wondered. _How are they planning on ending my life?_ Caine had been stood over Greg for 5 minutes now, probably choosing his last words to the petrified lab rat wisely.

"It's been real fun playing with you Greg" he said smiling down at him. "I wish I could say it's a shame it has to end this way but it's really not"

"You're sick" Greg spat bitterly. He was sick of being scared; now he was just angry. "You're a sick, twisted, evil waste of space. Your brother deserved what he got, and you deserve the hell you're going to get!"

"Well I guess everyone has their own opinion" Caine sighed. "To bad yours is the wrong one. Say your so-longs boys" he said turning to Dan and James and heading out the room.

Dan was first to step forward. He didn't say anything just looked down at Greg with a face of sorrow and in some aspects regret. It seemed the more time Caine tortured Greg, the more hesitant Dan was towards it. He did try and stop James from killing Greg after all. He had also shared some of Greg's fear back in the warehouse when Caine put that gun to his head, even though Dan was a supposed friend to him. It was only then Greg noticed the wedding ring on his finger. That made him wonder if Caine maybe threatened Dan's wife if he didn't do as he was told, maybe he had kids to.

He eventually mouthed something down to Greg that looked like "I'm really sorry" and Greg gave a gentle nod back to show he understood. Dan bowed his head and then wondered out the door after Caine. It was now James' turn.

"Poor little Greggo." He started in a mocking tone. "I wish I could have the pleasure of killing you myself but Caine was having none of it. Anyway it was nice to meet you" he said with a smile and topped it off with a great kick into Greg's side. He then to left the room leaving Greg alone. He heard several locks being shut from the outside.

_I don't get it_ he thought. _Wasn't Caine going to kill me?_ After laying in silence for a moment he heard a car engine start outside and speed off into the distance. _So they've just abandoned me?_ And then he noticed the smoke.

It started to seep in from under the door. It got thicker and thicker. Creeping up on Greg like a silent monster. He was eventually coughing and spluttering as the smoke entered his lungs. He lifted his shirt to try and cover his nose and mouth but it wasn't much of a defence. Then the flames started to try and burst through the door. They'd set the house on fire. It was surely going to burn down, with Greg inside it.

….

Nick had been driving for ten minutes when he realised he hadn't told Grissom yet, which was a big mistake. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone not taking his eyes of the road for a second or slowing down, he had about 20 minutes.

"Hello Nick? I was just about to call you we have a location it's – "

"I know I'm on my way there Caine told me" Nick explained quickly.

"What!" Grissom exclaimed obviously frustrated as Nick had predicted "How…"

"Look I'm sorry Griss but there's no time! I've probably got just about twenty minutes before Greg's dead ok! Meet me there." Nick was really panicking now.

"Ok, Ok but Nick please don't do anything stupid, wait for us!"

"I will" Nick lied as he hung up the phone. There was no way he could wait for the others. He had to get to Greg straight away and make sure he still had a pulse.

….

Sirens were blazing as three police cars and an ambulance ripped past the lake on the way to Nick and Greg's location. Grissom was in the front car along with Brass when he noticed the vehicle heading in the opposite direction. The car they'd seen Greg being dumped into on the CCTV footage, and the same muscular man at the wheel.

"That's them!" Grissom exclaimed to Brass who was driving the car. "Those are the guys who took Greg." Brass nodded to show he understood and mad an abrupt U turn to go into pursuit. He radioed for one of the other police cars to follow him, while the other went on with the ambulance.

It only took two minutes before the guy driving the car surprisingly pulled over. The man in the passenger's seat got mad at this. He pulled a gun out of somewhere and shot the driver in the head. The gun man then got out of the car pointing the gun towards Brass and Grissom. However Brass was quicker than the gun man and took him down with two bullets to the chest.

Then another tall, muscular man jumped out from the back of the car and darted for the trees near the lake. He was two quick and Brass sent in two officers after him.

Grissom went over to examine the body of the man brass had taken down. Caine Hartley from the description Nick had given him, and he did look like his brother Ethan. It was he saw a fragment of paper clutched in Caine's other hand. He ripped it out and was shocked when it read:

_It was worth it._

….

Nick arrived at the house with five minutes to spare. He thought his heart has stopped at the sight that lay before him. Smoke billowing through the windows all over the house along with aluminous orange flames. Greg was somewhere amongst it at that scared Nick more than anything before. He couldn't bear to think how scared Greg was.

Nick knew he should wait for Grissom and the others, but if he did Greg would most certainly be dead. He bolted towards the front door of the house and managed to barge through it avoiding the flames, the heating baring down on him. He started coughing almost instantly and covered his mouth with his arm.

"Greg!" he called between coughs, but the silence that followed worried him further. He managed to get onto the stairs just before a beam fell from the ceiling behind him.

He bounded up and called out again. This time a muffled "Nick" came from the room to the left. Once again he kicked the door in only to be bombarded with more smoke. As it slightly cleared out into the hallway Nick made out Greg's small, vulnerable looking figure huddled up in the far corner. He was covered in blood and soot along with cuts and bruises. His shirt had been ripped down the middle showing off his now very prominent rib cage. He looked up at Nick eyes wide with fright.

At first Greg thought he was hallucinating, that Nick was not really there and he was just going to die, but he dared himself to try and move closer towards him, into his protection.

Nick watched as his young friend tried to move but he was cleary struggling.

"Greg stay there" he yelled and started to make his way forward when Greg called a terrified "Nick get back!" he noticed the flames creeping up the wall and Nick had just enough time to jump back out of the way of another falling beam.

"Greg are you ok!" he called franticly to which Greg gave I weak "Yeah" this made Nick more worried as it seemed he was close to losing him.

"Ok Greg I need you to come to the beam and I'll pull you over ok?" Nick instructed.

"Ok" Greg replied quietly. He propped himself up on all fours and started to crawl towards the beam, trying to keep below the smoke. He coughed the whole time and was feeling really light headed and his vision going blurry.

"Come on Greg you're doing really well" Nick said encouragingly as he saw Greg's hands make contact with the beam. He moved forward to take his hand, just centimetres apart.

There was a heart wrenching crash and a desperate cry of Nick's name as Greg fell through the floorboards.


	13. Chapter 13: Please Don't Leave

**A/N: Will Greg survive the ordeal and how will Nick cope? Are they really out of the woods?  
>Sorry for my horrendous lack of medical knowledge, I am only 16 :P<strong>

**Review ? Pretty Please with a cherry one top ;)**

**Chapter 13: Please Don't Leave **

Nick stood frozen for a few moments as what he had just happened sunk in. He was looking down the hole in the floor and saw Greg lying now on the ground floor not moving at all. Nick knew he was alive but he could barely see his chest gently moving up and down with some inconsistency.

He managed to pull himself together and run as fast as he could back down the stairs and jump over the fallen beam at the bottom. The smoke was beginning to haze his vision now and he too was feeling light headed from the smoke. He figured Greg to have been in the living room and immediately scooped him up into his arms with ease as he reached his side. He was very limp and his eyes were tightly shut.

Nick fought back through the smoke and flames, stumbling out the front door and falling to his knees unwillingly letting Greg roll onto the floor. He knelt for a few moments taking some fresh air into his lungs before he noticed Greg had started to cough uncontrollably.

Greg's entire body hurt and his throat stung from his relentless coughing fit. His vision was still slightly blurry as he looked around desperately for Nick's outline. He was trembling awfully as he felt Nick rap his arms around him and cradle him in protection.

"S'cold" Greg faintly mumbled "S'really cold" he wriggled further into Nick's chest and Nick didn't ever want to let him go again, ever let him out of his sight.

Greg then started to have another violent coughing fit causing his body to jerk about. He was now coughing up blood, his condition getting worse. Nick looked down at him with desperate eyes and felt so incredibly useless. _Where the hell are the others!_ He thought when he heard sirens growing closer and closer, he let a sigh of relief and noticed that Greg's eyes had closed once more.

"Hey come on man, look at me, stay with me, their almost here" he didn't want Greg to lose consciousness again.

"Tired… Cold" Greg muttered into Nick's chest.

"I know, I know but…look there here! You're going to be ok"

"Sorry…" Greg whispered and his body went limp again.

"No. No Greg stay with me!" Nick begged but it was too late. _His pulse?_ he thought manically. _Why can't I feel his pulse? _

Nick hadn't noticed the others pull up along with the paramedics. They had brought over the difribullators. Medics were trying to get Nick to move out the way but he didn't want to let go. Warrick grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away.

"No!" Nick cried "No I can't leave him!" but he reluctantly let go and turned to sob into Warrick's shoulder.

He heard the difribullators being charged and someone shout "clear!" as they made contact with Greg's chest. They were being charged again, so it hadn't worked and Nick brought himself to look. Catherine and Sara were clinging to each other both sharing a scared expression. The paddles came down again on Greg's chest and Nick thought he was going to be sick. One of the medics nodded to show they had got a pulse back and Nick immediately rushed to Greg's side as he was moved into the ambulance.

"You go with them" Catherine instructed Warrick, trying to hold back her own emotions. It was up to her to take charge now as Grissom was still with Brass. "Sara and I will stay here to process, if there is anything of use after this" She indicated to the house.

"Call us as soon as anything changes" Sara pleaded and Warrick gave a firm "I will" before running to the ambulance where he found Greg sprawled out on a gurney.

Nick was sat holding Greg's hand not wanting him to slip away again. They were sticking all sorts of wires and tubes into him, which made Nick even more uneasy. There was now the steady bleep of the heart monitor working in rhythm with Greg's chest bobbing up and down. He was still unconscious and expected to be for a while.

His shirt had been removed, so now Nick and Warrick could see the full extent to his injuries. "Severe bruising down one side of the chest from two broken ribs…" one of the medics began to explain .Nick thought the list of Greg's various injuries due to torture was never going to end. "…dislocated left arm, broken nose and deep cut down one cheek although there's no sign of infection. Burn marks all around the upper body, a few days old though so not from the house fire. Two bumps to the head suggesting concussion, and by the looks severe weight loss, unless he's always been like that?"

Nick shook his head. He was always poking fun at Greg for being too thin even before this had all happened, now he just looked like skin and bones. How could he have lasted this long? Nick wanted to tell Greg how proud he was for not giving up. He felt guilty as he still blamed himself for everything and Greg's shocked face when he found out Nick knew there might have been trouble made everything worse. Then he felt angry. He wanted to kill those bastards; they deserved it after making his best friend suffer like this.

….

Sara was on the phone to Grissom just after the ambulance left. She explained all about the house being alight and that they were waitng for the fire trucks now.

"How are Greg and Nick?" he asked nervously.

"Nick's ok I think." She began "but Greg…he's in a really bad way, we…we already lost him once Griss" she stammered wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey he's going to be ok" Grissom said soothingly. "He's stronger than we give him credit for"

"Yeh I know" Sara sighed "how are things at your end?"

"Well our ring leader Caine is dead along with one of his henchmen, Dan I think from what Nick told me"

"And James?"

"Ran into the trees near the lake, officers who went after him lost him."

"So he's still out there?"

"I'm afraid so."

….

As soon they reached the hospital Greg was rushed away into some room, much to Nick's dismay of having to leave him again. He and Warrick were left pacing up and down the hall, while a team of doctors made sure all the machines and tubes Greg needed were fitted properly. They looked in hopefulness as one of the doctors eventually came out the room.

"He's stable, for now. Although I'm not going to lie to you, it's very likely we're going to lose him again." He said with a solemn look. Nick had to use the wall for support after hearing this; he thought his knees were going to buckle. "The next few hours are critical."

"C-can I be with him for now?" Nick whispered, and the doctor gave him an approving nod.

"I'm going to call Grissom and Catherine to let them know what's going on, ok." Warrick said to Nick gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, they were both slightly shaking.

"Ok" Nick replied. He headed into Greg's room, pulling a chair up to the bed and slipping his hand into Greg's. He wanted him to know he was there and know he was safe now.

A few moments later Warrick came in and said that he needed to go and help Catherine and Sara down at the house. He left after Nick reassured him he'd be ok and would call if he needed anything or anything changed. After a while Nick felt his eye lids become droopy and somehow managed to fall into a light sleep.

He was awoken about an hour later by the terrifying sound of Greg's heart rate monitor getting faster and faster, louder and louder. Some doctors burst in and one of the nurses managed to bustle Nick out of the room.

He stood outside helplessly watching the doctors checking all the machinery, and then Greg flat lined. Just as the doctor predicted he was gone once more. This time he didn't come back on the second shock, the doctors prepared for one last try.

"Come on Greg" Nick sobbed "Please don't go.


	14. Chapter 14: I Thought It Was Over

**A/N: Well here we go. Is Greg really feeling safe now, or is danger still lurking around ?  
>What I hope to be another emotional chapter :)<strong>

**Please review, they really spur me on :D x**

**Chapter 14: I Thought It Was Over**

The world seemed to slow around Nick as the paddles were brought down onto Greg's chest for the third time. Silence for a few seconds and Nick thought that his own heart had stopped, but then the steady bleep on the monitor came back once more.

"Thank you God" Nick whispered through his tears. He was defiantly not a religious man but he concluded it must have been some kind of miracle.

A doctor came out of Greg's room with a triumphant smile on his face. "We got him back, for good now I'm sure." This made Nick grin, Greg was finally going to be ok. "In fact his vitals are all nearly back to normal so he should wake up any moment now" The doctor finished patting Nicks shoulder as he walked onto his next patient.

"Thank you doctor, Thank you" Nick called after him and headed back into the chair next to Greg's bed.

Most of the initial wires and tubes had been removed now. Nick settled himself comfortably and waited for Greg to wake up.

….

_It's weird what you can hear and feel in your subconscious _Greg thought. That last thing he remembered was an icy chill running all over his body, the relentless urge to sleep. He heard sirens growing closer and closer, he thought he was going insane. Then nothing for a while. Until he felt something warm and comforting in his left hand, _another hand perhaps?_ Then there was nothing again.

Now he was slowly beginning to come back to his senses. He heard people walking up and down and a light beep, beep of something nearby. At first he cautiously opened just one eye from fear he was going to find he was still in that run down house with James waiting to give him another beating. He however realised he was in a dark hospital room surrounded my machinery. The people he had heard were doctors and nurses going around the halls checking on patients. He studied to clock, it was two am. He let out a sigh of relief; he could have cried with joy, it was all over.

He turned to his right to see Nick, who had fallen asleep. He had his arms folded onto a table and was resting his head there. Greg laughed lightly as Nick began to snore, which caused the older CSI to stir.

"Wow he must have like supersonic hearing" Greg mumbled as he propped himself up on the pillow so he was sat up right.

Nick was still a bit oblivious at first as he rubbed his eyes, but he soon sobered at the sight of Greg, eyes open, beaming up at him.

"Hey there droopy…" Greg teased him but he didn't get much time to say anything else as Nick jumped up and flung his arms around him. Greg didn't complain and hung onto Nick just as tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Nick mumbled into Greg's shoulder.

"Nope, you gotta put with me for a while longer" Greg said smiling at him.

Then Nick went into the big brother protective mode that Greg knew and loved. "Do you need anything? Should I get you a nurse?"

"Well, I am a little hungry as you could imagine" Greg said patting what was left of his stomach.

"Yeh of course "Nick said getting up eagerly "I'll go find you something".

"Thanks man" Greg called after him as he left the room, but as soon as Nick left Greg felt this weird sinking feeling inside.

He was alone. In the Dark. For all he knew Caine and James could still be out there. He felt the darkness creeping up on him, the walls closing in. He wanted Nick to come back quick. He was suddenly aware of all his injuries again and they began to throb. He heard his own desperate screams as that lighter came down on his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his breathing becoming rapid and body shaking. He heard the bleep of the monitor beside him speed up slightly. He put his hands on his head and started to shake it trying to drown in all out, but it wouldn't go away. Then he heard the door open.

"No!" He cried "No go away, leave me alone!" Someone tried to take hold of his hands but he pulled away terrified. ""Get away from me!"

"Greg" Nick said filled with worry "Greg it's me, it's Nick. It's ok calm down."

At this Greg opened his eyes wide and scrambled towards Nick, burying his head into his chest. "P-please don't leave again. D-don't leave me alone" he sobbed.

Nick stroked the top of Greg's head to try and comfort him. He was extremely upset by how vulnerable and afraid his friend still felt, but he would be here to support him. "I won't" he said rocking Greg slightly now like a child, "I won't".

Nick eventually managed to calm Greg down enough for him to eat the food he had brought and get ready to sleep. Before he did though Greg took hold of Nick's wrist, just above his pulse. That way he would know Nick was there and he'd feel safe. He felt his eyelids get heavy and he was soon in a deep slumber. It only took a few moments for Nick to follow suit.

It was daylight again when Nick opened his eyes. He stretched his free arm; Greg still had hold of his wrist on the other. It was now nine am and he realised he hadn't yet called the others to tell them Greg was awake. He tried to gently free his other arm but Greg felt the disturbance and woke up to.

"Where are you going?" he said gripping on to Nick a little tighter.

"I need to call the others and tell them you're awake; you wanna see them don't you?"

"Yeh, yeh sure" Greg conceded letting go of Nick. "Don't be too long though" but he was already falling back to sleep and was snoozing lightly when Nick left the room.

Nick wondered down to the canteen and got himself a coffee to wake him up before giving Grissom a call.

"He's awake!" Nick said with great joy as soon as Grissom answered the phone.

"Really that's great!" Grissom said genuinely relived. He'd been really worried the past few hours.

"Yeh…" and Nick went into an explanation of what exactly had happened at the house, about Greg's injuries and what's been happening at the hospital. He left out the part about Greg not wanting to be alone; he didn't think Greg wanted to tell anyone about that just yet. "So do you know what happened to those bastards?" Nick asked casually, but he was also still angry at them for making Greg fell scared and putting him through hell.

"Yeh Dan and Caine are dead…" Nick couldn't help but feel pleased about this. "…but James managed to get away, we're still looking for him." Nick's heart sunk at this.

"Oh my gosh really, Greg's gunna freak" he said rubbing his eyes. "Shouldn't he have some form of protection?"

"Yeh your right, I'll ask Brass to send someone down right away"

"Good, thanks Griss."

"Ok Nick, thanks for calling, I'll tell the others about Greg straight away, and tell him we'll come see him as soon as possible"

"Sure thing boss" Nick said and he hung up the phone.

He headed quickly back down to corridor to Greg's room hoping to get there before he woke up. He stopped outside the room when he noticed the blinds on the window had been closed. _One of the nurses must have been in_ Nick thought.

He opened the door to find Greg backed up against the wall looking wide eyed and frightened, shaking mercilessly. His eyes darted towards Nick when he entered. "Nick run!" he shouted, but before Nick had the chance to register what was happening someone covered his mouth with their hand and had their other arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Hey there cowboy" came James' wicked tone.


	15. Chapter 15: You Better Believe It

**A/N: so here we are the last instalment of this story! Will James be stopped in time? Let's hope so ;) **

**Reviews are much appreciated :D**

**Chapter 15: You Better Believe It **

"No!" Greg cried "Stop it, don't hurt him!" he started to run forward but came to a halt when he saw that familiar flash of silver appear against Nick's neck.

"You're not in charge here, one more step and he's gone" James smirked, holding the knife right up against Nick's throat.

Nick was struggling hard to get free, but every movement made the knife dig deeper into his skin. James had his other hand pinned behind his back.

"Why do you wanna hurt him? I'm the one who shot you!" Greg said pleadingly. He'd been on the receiving end of James wrath to many times and didn't want Nick to ever fell the pain he did.

"I quite like Caine's technique" James said casually "You know watching someone you care about suffer to make you suffer"

"No please I'm begging you, just hurt me instead, he didn't do anything to you" Greg said crying now.

Nick gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look, which Greg ignored. He was going to make sure Nick was safe no matter what.

"Look at you" James sneered. "You're pathetic" Greg hung his head lost. That made Nick angry; Greg believed James' cruel words. He wanted Greg's confidence to get better, not to shatter him completely.

"You are just a kid. You're so scared of me, shaking and crying. I can easily push you around. Stupid like a kid to, thinking you could injure me and get away with it. Even he thinks your worthless" he said indicating at Nick. "Do you seriously think he would have pulled that trigger if he actually cared about you?" He finished ranting.

Nick was furious now. How _dare _he make Greg think Nick didn't give a damn about him? He wanted to tell Greg so desperately that that wasn't true.

Before Nick was totally aware of what he was doing, he sunk his teeth right into James' hand, hard. James flung his arm back with a yelp, just missing Nick's neck with the knife in the process. Nick ran towards Greg who was stood in shock, grabbing his arm and heading back for the door but James was already stood there knife raised.

Nick came to a stop causing Greg to bump into him. James moved forward, his trade mark evil grin. Knife still poised for attack. He brought it down with great force aiming for Nick's chest.

"No!" Greg yelled shoving Nick out of the knives path. It entered Greg's side instead.

He let out s scream, doubled over in pain and feel to the floor. Nick looked at him horrified he dropped to Greg's side and immediately put pressure on the wound. "Greg, look at me! It's going to be ok" James just stood over them laughing. Nick just clung to Greg in a protective manner and they both waited for the worst.

It was then the door burst open. Brass stood gun pointed at James, followed by two other cops.

"Drop the knife!" he commanded.

"Ok" he said "right into Stokes' chest" and he raised the knife once more.

There was a deafening bang as Brass pulled the trigger and James fell to the floor in front of Nick and Greg.

Nick looked at James' still body in disgust, that monster deserved it. He looked at Greg who had gone awfully pale and looked mortified. He hadn't seen anyone be killed before, but then he grimaced from the pain in his side.

Brass suddenly noticed the blood pooling around Greg. "Can I get I doctor in here!" he shouted down the hall and a young man came hurrying in. He froze at first at the sight of the body lying still on the floor.

"Ignore him" Nick explained in a rush "It my friend he's been stabbed".

"Ok do you thing you can get next door" the doctor asked. Greg gave a weak nod and Nick helped him to his feet. He half carried Greg to the next room where he placed him on a bed and the doctor started to tend to the wound. The wound thankfully not that deep and was cleaned and stitched up. Greg didn't let go of Nicks hand the whole time.

After Greg had been cleared up and settled down, Brass told them the rest of the CSI's were on their way and that James' had been taken care of.

"It's over" he smiled at Greg.

"Yeah, thanks Jim" he smiled back.

"No problem. Now you work on getting better he said, opening the door to leave. "Ah it seems you have visitors" he said, stepping aside to let Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Grissom enter the room.

"Guys!" Greg beamed "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Were so glad to see you" Warrick smiled. "You ok man?" he asked Nick walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah" he said sincerely "I am now"

Catherine and Sara moved over to Greg's bed so they were stood either side of him and simultaneously planted a kiss on both his cheeks.

"Wow I am a lucky boy" he laughed, giving them each a hug in turn. He then turned to Grissom who was stood at the end of his bed.

"Good to see you boss" he grinned.

"You to Greggo" he smirked as Greg looked at him in mock horror.

"My nickname! Wow so you _do_ like me" he said with a wink.

They all talked for what seemed like hours, just about normal everyday things. Greg thought it was one of his happiest times. Being with all his friends all together once more, he knew everything was getting back to normal.

Eventually the nurses came round to tell everyone it was time to leave. Everyone said there good byes to Greg, including Nick, but Greg grabbed him before he left after to others.

"Wait Nick, would you…" he looked at the ground awkwardly. "…would you stay with me again tonight, I don't think I'm ready yet".

"Yeh, yeh of course I will." He said soothingly.

"Thanks" Greg smiled as Nick settled himself down into the chair.

They sat in silence for a while and Nick could see by Greg's face that something was blatantly bothering him.

"What's up?" he asked concerned "Does your wound hurt?"

"No it's just…" Greg sighed "…what James said…_do_ you think I'm pathetic and worthless?"

"No Greg of course not!" Nick exclaimed, horrified Greg would even think such a thing. "You were so strong, you fought back and you made it out when most people would have given up! That's not pathetic." He said climbing onto the bed next to Greg and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Plus you saved my life! James would have surely killed me otherwise, I guess that means I owe you big time." He said giving Greg's shoulder a squeeze. "If anything you should think I'm worthless. I should have told you about Ethan's threat and I sicken myself that I actually pulled that trigger on you."

"Nick you had no choice and no idea what Ethan and Caine could do. It's only fair if I can't blame myself you can't blame yourself, deal?"

"Deal." Nick smiled. "It's good to have you back lil' bro"

"You too big bro" Greg replied. Shutting his eyes and resting his head on Nick's shoulder.

It was then that Greg knew he would be alright. Sure it was going to take time for the physical scars to heal, and even longer for the mental ones, but Nick would always be there no matter what to help him through. Nick was his as-good-as protective older brother and Greg was his as-good-as I love him even though he's annoying younger brother. They were _both _going to be alright.

**So there you go, my first CSI fanfic complete and I have to say I'm really proud of it. I shall return with another! :D **

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you sooo much to ****CSI001**** and ****greggo-123**** who have stuck with my story from beginning to end :) xx**

**Peace out!**

**~ Lil Badger 101 x **


End file.
